Power Discs (Samurai)
The Samurai Rangers' Power Discs'Scholastic's Power Rangers Samurai Official Guidehttp://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3945316&postcount=1 Samurai Disks named are 'animation' discs that store symbol power for use with the Spin Sword, its various forms and their zords. The Rangers each initially have a Standard disc and a Power Disc based on their animal zords. There are other discs tied to zords that have been lost before but have been regained. When used with the Spin Sword, the discs are spun and the mirrored hilts reveal each discs animation as the power is summoned. Samurai Disc File:Shinken-disc-shinkenmaru.jpg|Samurai Disc The Samurai Disc Scholastic's Power Rangers Samurai Official Guide lists Samurai Disc is the standard disc seen attached to the Spin Sword for basic attacks. When spun, it transforms the Spin Sword into a ranger's personal weapon. It is also installed onto their zord consoles and spun to start up the zords. Megazord Shield Disc File:Shinken-disc-shield.jpg|Standard Weapons Disc When spun during Megazord battles, this disc gives the Samurai Megazord a shield. Power Discs File:Shinken-disc-red.jpg|Lion Disc Scholastic's Power Rangers Samurai Official Guide lists Lion Disc File:Shinken-disc-blue.jpg|Dragon Disc File:Shinken-disc-pink.jpg|Turtle Disc File:Shinken-disc-green.jpg|Bear Disc File:Shinken-disc-bear.jpg|Ape Disc Each rangers disc serves two purposes. They power up the Spin Sword with each Ranger's element, as well as serve as attachments to the Rangers' personal weapons, post-transformation. Attacks= *'Blazing Strike: Jayden's elemental attack. *'Dragon Splash': Kevin's elemental attack. *'Airway': Mia's elemental attack. *'Forest Vortex': Mike's elemental attack. **'Tree Symbol Strike': Mike's secondary attack. Using the Spin Sword, while in the Forest Vortex, Mike can create the forest symbol by slashing the enemy. **'Leaf Storm': Mike's third attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and Bear disc. *'Seismic Swing': Emily's elemental attack. **'Earth Symbol Strike': Emily's secondary attack. Using the Spin Sword, Emily can create the earth symbol in the air which releases a wave of energy. **'Primate Cyclone': Emily's third attack. Using the Spin Sword, she spins rapidly slashing her enemy with the blade. *'Quintuple Slash': The five core rangers can use their Spin Swords to fire their respective elements at the enemy at the same time. Antonio is shown being able to guide the attack to the enemy and powering up it's strength and speed, it's possible that he also adds his own element to it as well. The rangers have also been shown performing this attack using their signature weapons instead of the Spin Swords with Antonio in Jayden's place. *'Four Element Strike/Quadruple Slash': Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Emily can slash at their opponents while their Spin Swords are covered in their respective elements. When the Super Samurai Rangers combining the Black Box with their respective Power Discs, they can shoot a supercharged version of their elemental attack. The Black Box then attaches to the Spin Sword magnifying its power. *'Super Blazing Strike': Super Samurai Red Ranger can perform this move when inserting the Lion disc into the Black Box. *'Super Dragon Splash': Super Samurai Blue Ranger can perform this move when inserting the Dragon disc into the Black Box. *'Super Airway': Super Samurai Pink Ranger can perform this move when inserting the Turtle disc into the Black Box. *'Super Forest Vortex': Super Samurai Green Ranger can perform this move when inserting the Bear disc into the Black Box. *'Super Primate Cyclone': Super Samurai Yellow Ranger can perform this move when inserting the Ape disc into the Black Box. |-| Transformations= : Main Article: Spin Sword * Red Ranger's Fire Smasher * Blue Ranger's Hydro Bow * Pink Ranger's Sky Fan * Green Ranger's Forest Spear * Yellow Ranger's Earth Slicer Lightning Disc File:Shinken-disc-lightning.jpg|Lightning Disc The Lightning disc allows Jayden access to an element adjacent to fire-lightning. Attacks *'Lightning Fury': Jayden's second attack which fires electricity. In order to use this attack, he must attach the Lightning Disc to a Spin Sword. *'Blazing Storm': A combination of Blazing Strike and Lightning Fury. A second Spin Sword must be used in order for it to be performed. Auxiliary Discs File:Shinken-disc-beetle.jpg|Beetle DiscScholastic's Power Rangers Samurai Official Guide lists Beetle, Swordfish and Tiger Discs File:Shinken-disc-swordfish.jpg|Swordfish Disc File:Shinken-disc-tora.jpg|Tiger Disc The Auxiliary Zords' discs serve to control the Auxiliary Zords. If a Zord's original disk is lost or the Zord falls out of control, a Catch Disc can be powered up with a Ranger's symbol power to bring the Zord back into the fold. They differ in appearance from the rest of the disc by having their symbols embossed instead of printed on. The auxiliary discs also serve to change the Red Ranger's Fire Smasher into its blaster mode, becoming the enabling disc while the ranger's personal disks serve as projectiles. The Beetle disc is the first Secret Power disc. There are several Power Discs that have been passed down through the generations. The Auxilary discs also form part of the body of each of their respective Zords when summoned. Gold Ranger Discs File:Shinken-disc-sushi copy.jpg|Coral DiscScholastic's Power Rangers Samurai Official Guide lists Coral Disc File:Shinken-disc-ika.jpg|Octo DiscScholastic's Power Rangers Samurai Official Guide lists Octo Disc File:Shinken-disc-daikaioh.jpg|Claw Disc Scholastic's Power Rangers Samurai Official Guide lists double-sided Claw Disc File:Shinken-disc-DaiKaiOhHead.jpg|Claw Disc (back side) Antonio Garcia's first two discs have hinges on them. This sets them apart from the rest of the discs. His OctoZord and ClawZord disks can be used with the Fire Smasher to enable its blaster mode as well. His ClawZord also has its own disc and the zord's console has an a spinner housing an oversized disc that controls the ClawZord's mode changes. These mode changes reflect in the disc that makes up the ClawZord's morphing head. The OctoZord Disc and the ClawZord Disc are installed into the Zord Consoles Super Discs File:Shinken-disc-supershinken.jpg|Super Samurai Disc Scholastic's Power Rangers Samurai Official Guide lists Super Samurai Disc File:Shinken-disc-super.jpg|Super Samurai Union Disc File:Shinken-disc-sole.jpg|Sole Command Disc S17-284.jpg|Samurai Combination Disc Scholastic's Power Rangers Samurai Official Guide lists Samurai Combination Disc S7-311.jpg|Samurai Combination Disc (II) Certain discs are associated with the Black Box. One is to morph into Super Mode. Another is also used to combine the Samurai Megazord and ClawZord into Claw Armor Megazord. The sole command disc is capable of allowing a single ranger to control Samurai Megazord while in Super Mode. Mia used the Samurai Combination disc to form the Samurai Megazord. Lauren used other Super Samurai Combination Discs (with Mega Mode's kanji symbol) to form the Air Strike Combination: Samurai Battlewing. Shark Disc File:Shinken-disc-hyper.jpg|Shark Disc The Shark Disc Scholastic's Power Rangers Samurai Official Guide lists Shark Disc is used to access Shark Attack Mode morphing the Spin Sword into the Shark Sword. It was used (once) with the Nitro Sword to enable it to behave like the Shark Sword. Once activated it becomes part of the Sword's hilt. An oversized version is seen with the SharkZord, also controlled by a standard size Shark Sword. Bull Megazord Discs File:Shinken-disc-break.jpg|BullZord Seal Disc File:Shinken-disc-king.jpg|Bull Disc Scholastic's Power Rangers Samurai Official Guide lists Bull Disc File:Shinken-disc-zen.jpg|Ultimate Disc Scholastic's Power Rangers Samurai Official Guide lists Ultimate Disc The Bull Megazord has a disc assigned to it, as well as the Ultimate Disc that enables Gigazord formation. The Bull and Ultimate discs form the wheels of the BullZord's cart. The Bull Disc is installed into the Zord Console LightZord Discs File:Shinken-disc-daigoyou.jpg|Samurai Battle Disc Scholastic's Power Rangers Samurai Official Guide lists Samurai Battle Disc File:Shinken-disc-daigoyoublasterdisc.jpg|Blaster Disc LightZord has two types of discs, one allows it to transform into a battlezord-type mode, and another is a set of discs used as projectiles while in weapon lantern mode. Catch Disc File:Shinken-disc-blank.jpg|Catch Disc The Catch DiscScholastic's Power Rangers Samurai Official Guide lists Catch Disc is infused with symbol power using the Samuraizer or by commanding a zord to assign itself to it. Bullzooka Disc Bullzooka Disk.png|Bullzooka Disc The Bullzooka disc allows the Samurai Rangers to activate the Bullzooka and Super Bullzooka. Shogun Disc File:Shinken-disc-shogun.jpg|Shogun Disc The Shogun disc is inserted into the Shogun Buckle in order to go from Super Mega Mode to Shogun Mode. Lauren's Shiba Fire disc was once able to unlock the Shogun Disc to the point that it had enough power to harness Shogun Mode outside the Megazord cockpits. Shiba Fire Disc Shinken-disc-shiba.jpg|Shiba Fire Disc Created by Lauren Shiba, the Shiba Fire disc contains all the fire symbol power of the Shiba Family. When it was destroyed, Lauren made a second one, which she filled with all the symbol power she had left. The Kanji in the disc is unclear but it appears to have 火人火 (Hibitobi), as written. Double Disc Shinken-disc-double.jpg|Double Disc This disc was created by Jayden's father, and can double any weapon used. Jayden uses his father's Shiba disc to summon two Fire Smashers. The disc has the Kanji 双 (Futa/Sou), meaning double. Jayden had the Mega Rangers use the disc against Matacore. Notes * The Bandai Asia toys list the Disks with a "k". Scholastic Publishing's Official Guide to Super Samurai lists Discs with a "c". See Also References Category:Collectible Devices Samurai Category:Samurai Category:Super Samurai Category:Arsenal (Samurai) Category:Arsenal (Super Samurai) Category:Special Systems